


And All The Things I Couldn't Say

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Takes place sometime during TDT, pynch - Freeform, rovinsky, the gangsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was more vocal about his objections than Gansey and Blue and Noah were, his brow furrowed, eyes on Ronan's scarred wrist when he pointed out, his voice cold, "I thought you didn't have a death wish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All The Things I Couldn't Say

"He's gonna hurt you, Ronan." Blue was right, of course. She was turned backward in the passenger's seat, on her knees, her hands grasping at the cracked headrest as she stared Ronan down with her big, dark eyes. "I mean, I don't even _go_ to Aglionby and _I_ know how he is."

 

"I know how he is, too, y'know." Ronan sunk farther down in the back seat of the Camaro, eyes on the fields rushing past the window. "Maybe I don't mind it."

 

In the driver's seat, Gansey just shook his head.

 

Between Ronan and Adam, tucked away in the back seat, Noah chewed nervously on his lower lip, eyes pensive and shifty.

 

Adam was more vocal about his objections than Gansey and Blue and Noah were, his brow furrowed, eyes on Ronan's scarred wrist when he pointed out, his voice cold, "I thought you didn't have a death wish."

 

Though Ronan's glare could cut diamonds, Adam didn't flinch away from it.

 

Ronan wouldn't hurt him, he knew. Though he was never quite sure why, he _trusted_ Ronan.

 

The silence dragged, and the Pig growled as it pulled into a convenience store parking lot. Then the silence was back, louder than ever, cicadas singing and wind rustling dry grass and the engine whining as it attempted to cool. It was maddening.

 

Gansey was the one to break it, climbing out of the car and saying, "Come along, Jane."

 

Though she tossed a glance back at Ronan and Adam, Blue followed Gansey just the same, out of the car and into the station.

 

Noah, too, followed, climbing over the divide between the seats and scrambling out before Blue had the chance to shut him into the car with Ronan and Adam.

 

The silence was quick to creep back in, maddening as ever.

 

 _Maddening_ was too weak a word for this silence, Adam decided. He could practically hear the beating of his heart, and of Ronan's, barely two feet away.

 

The words took some time in coming, but eventually, Adam said, very softly, "I don't wanna see you get hurt, Ronan."

 

"People get hurt, Parrish." There was something strangely choked in Ronan's voice. "Me and K, just--"

 

" _K_?"

 

Ronan nodded, agreeing, only the slightest bit hesitant, " _K_."

 

For a long moment, Adam was silent again, his lower lip caught between his teeth, watching through the windshield as Blue and Gansey gathered snacks inside the gas station. Then, slowly, softly, he admitted, "I just don't get it."

 

"You don't get _what_?"

 

"Why you keep running to him." Adam couldn't find it in himself to meet Ronan's eyes. "You've got Gansey and Blue and Noah and me, but you keep going to _him_ instead of _us_." _Instead of me_ , he didn't say.

 

Ronan's eyes, bright, bluer than the summer sky above them, searched Adam's face for a long moment before he said, quite sure of himself, though still somewhat surprised, " _You're jealous_."

 

Adam turned then, meeting those eyes, opening his mouth to speak, though no words came.

 

It was an admission all on its own, and Adam looked away again.

 

" _Seriously_?" Then Ronan was the one turning, one booted foot hiked up onto the vinyl seat, his elbow resting against his knee. There were a multitude of rips in his jeans, all the way up his thighs, and Adam did his best not to stare at the exposed skin beneath them. "Parrish."

 

It was a command that Adam didn't follow.

 

" _Parrish_ ," Ronan said again, "look at me."

 

A sigh, and Adam eventually did as he was told, meeting summer-sky blue with stormy blue. They clashed.

 

"What's up?"

 

It seemed like a massive understatement, and Adam gave a harsh, disbelieving little laugh. " _What's up_?" he repeated, one eyebrow lifted high.

 

Ronan just nodded.

 

Sighing again, heavier this time, steeling himself, Adam said, "I just..." He trailed off. _I miss you_ , he couldn't say. "I just _don't get it_ , Ronan. Kavinsky's an asshole."

 

"So am I," Ronan said with a shrug of his tattooed shoulders. Adam tried not to stare. "But you still wanna hang around with me, yeah?"

 

 _All the time_ , Adam didn't say. He did say, soft, breathless, an understated confession, "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I had an anon on Tumblr ask for Ronan slipping up and referring to Kavinsky as K, and Adam being jealous, so... I like Adam being jealous. I have a jealousy kink, I think
> 
> The title is from The XX's Together: I said it's been a long time/Since someone looked at me that way/It's like you knew me/And all the things I couldn't say
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
